On our own
by XOXOemmett
Summary: When Rosalie and Emmett fall in love in high school, they get pregnant senior year. How will this effect Emmett and Rosalie's life? What about their parents? Their friends? What are they going to do?
1. One word Changes lives

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys 2 comments on this story and I'll write the 2nd chapter! Love you guys!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**RPOV!**

**One month ago**

_"Emmett, I love you and only you. I don't think I would have stayed with you for 6 years if I didn't" I smiled at him thinking about when he asked me out in 7th grade. He was a class clown, and I said no. But he wouldn't take it for an answer. So when I said yes, we've been in love ever since._

_He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. We were in his jeep heading toward a special place Emmett calls 'Mon seul et unique'._

_"What the hell does 'Mon sal e uni' mean?" I said, poorly repeating what he had told me earlier. He laughed loudly," It means my one and only. Tonight is a special night, Rosalie. This is our night, alone, in the 'Mon seul et unique'." I smiled and closed my eyes. _

_Tonight I was going to make love to Emmett McCarthy. I remember when we first made the decision, I immediatly started taking birth control pills. We were both very nervous, and not quite sure of what to do. "We're here, babe." He said in a quiet and yet nervous voice. I smiled weakly at him and unbuckled my seat belt._

_When I looked up I saw him holding my door open, offering his hand to me. I gladly excepted it and smiled. We were at a dead end street. I looked around confused until I saw a candle light in the distance. I looked up at Emmett and gave him a questioning look. He just nodded my head and I led the way throught the dense trees. It was only a minute or so before we reached an opening. _

_There was a big quilt on the ground and candle lights surrounded by rose petals. I smiled and felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I layed down on the quilt and looked up at the stars. I saw Emmett come and lay down beside me. We both turned over so we were facing each other. _

_"I love you." I whispered. He stared at me with such love, I remembered how much I wanted to give him my body. "I love you, more than you know, Rosalie." He leaned foward and kissed me. I kissed him back as hard and as passionate as I could. I got on his waist, straddling him. I could feel his body growing harder by the minute. I took of my top and threw it behind me. He smiled, enjoying my strip tease. I undid the clasp on the back of my bra and threw it behind me also. _

_Once I made sure my clothes weren't on fire, Emmett flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. I moaned when he latched his mouth on my nipple and teased it with his tounge. I was pulling and grabbing at his hair non stop. He seemed to be enjoying it more and more. I suddenly noticed that he had way too many clothes on. I smiled and took off his shirt and flipped us back over. I was licking every part of his chest that I could reach. He was grabbing at the quilt beneath us. _

_I unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off to the side. I rubbed his member through the soft fabric of the boxers. He growled and flipped us over again. I giggled at how rough we were being to each other. He undid my pants and smiled when he brought them all the way down to my feet. I did the rest of the work and kicked off the jeans into the grass. _

_He took off my thong that was covering the only part of me covered. When he got done, I felt embarrassed so I wanted him to have his clothes off too. "Flip over" I demanded. He laughed silently but he automaticaly stopped when I took off his boxers and took his shaft in my hand. _

_He leaned his head back and moaned loudly. I'm glad we picked a remote place to do this. I thought. I kept rubbing him faster and faster. "Stop Rosalie. I want to make love to you."_

_I smiled and turned over so that my back was on the ground and Emmett was hovering over me. "Are you sure about this Rosalie?" He asked. I nodded my head yes and he put his head in the crook of my neck.I bit my lip as he pushed through the barrier of my body. I gasped and bit my lip even harder. Emmett just kept repeating that he loved me and that he was so sorry. I tried to focus on his voice instead of the pain below me. After about 30 seconds I kissed his lips and nodded my head a little, mentally telling him that he could continue. _

_He pulled backed out and shoved right inside of me, except this time, there was no pain. Only pleasure. He kept repeating his moves. My moans started to get louder and louder. His grunts became longer and more distinct. _

_My legs started to quiver and I could feel Emmett getting bigger,too. We were both on the edge of heaven, but not quite there. He rubbed my clit and it was pure bliss. _

_"Shit, shit.." I kept repeating," Ahh ugnnh Emmett." I was getting closer and closer,"Emmett, I love you." I screamed while we both exploded and went over the edge. My orgasm lasted a while and we just sat there in each others arms. _

_"I love you so so so so much Rosalie Hale." He whispered while I fell asleep in his arms. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I woke up the next morning in the meadow, cold but covered in blankets. I sat up and started sneezing. Unfortunatly, I woke Emmett up. "I'm so sorry baby, that cold weather must have made me sick ." I said in a nasalled voice. He smiled and kissed my back. "It's okay. Let's get dressed and get you to the doctors." _

_We got dressed quickly and got into his jeep. Before he started the car, I leaned over for a hot make out session. "Thank you for everything that you have given me. I love you." I told him sincerly. He smiled and kissed my nose. " I will give you anything you want, babe." I smiled and put my seat belt on. _

_The doctor said I just had a cold and needed some anti-biotics. I smiled and got my medicine and we walked back to his jeep. "I'm sorry I got you sick. I didn't think it would be that cold." He said quietly. I smiled and kissed the hand I was holding." It was worth it." _

_After that Emmett and Me had sex almost every day. It was an obsession and I loved it. Why did people wait til marrige to do this? _

_One afternoon could change everything....._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Present day**-

I was sitting in my bathroom with Emmett waiting for the test to be done. I was quivering nervously, while Emmett was holding me while we were sitting on the toliet. My period is late. I've been puking with no sign of a fever. This seemed to be the last place to resort. The cooking timer went off and we just sat there. I was scared to look at it. I loved kids. But I'm only 18 years old! I was being safe!

"I love you so much and I want you to know that if this test comes back positive, then I will take care of you and the baby with all my love and I will do everything in the world to make sure our lifes will go as perfect as planned." He told me with such truth and promise, I was already in tears. We got up together and went to go see the test strip.

**Positive.**

One word will change our life forever. I leaned into Emmett's chest and started bawling. How were we going to support the baby?

Emmett walked me to my room and we just sat there for the rest of the night. My crying became hiccups. I just drew random patterns on Emmett's arm, mindlessly thinking about our life now. We heard the door downstairs shut. My parents were home from vacation.

"Rosalie!!!" My mother yelled from the bottom stair.

It was now or never. And I have to do it sometime. I grabbed Emmett's hand and walked down the stairs slowly to face one of my biggest fears.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's short but if I get 2 comments, then I will write the next chapter. So please tell me how you like it. Do you want the other characters from Twilight in the story!!??!!?!??! Please tell me and I will do what ever you say.. Also, sorry it the lemons not good. I'm new at it!


	2. Facing our Fears

**Chapter 2 **

**Well, it seems that you guys want me to write more.. just remember.. the less reviews, the less I right. I saw that alot of people added the story to their favorites and people put it on story alert and I appriciate that and all, but please review. I want to know what you guys think about my story. Be sure to check out my other story if you want!**

**OMG GUYS SORRY FOR SO MANY TYPOS, FOR ANYONE THAT READ IT BEFORE I MADE THE CHANGES!**

**EPOV**

I was going to be a daddy. My stomach churned at the thought, but I couldn't get the smile off my face. We were sitting in Rose's room when we heard her mom scream for her. We got up, and I grabbed Rosalie's shaking hand. When we reached the bottom step, Rose's mom grabbed ahold of Rosalie and hugged her tight.

"Oh honey, I've missed you so much! Oh, we have to tell you about our trip!" Rosalie seemed to be loosing it so I guided her and led her to the couch in the living room.

"Mom, I have some exciting news to tell you." Rosalie said quietly. I smiled to let her know that this _was _exciting news and that we shouldn't be afraid. Her parent's faces seemed the same; happy and glad to be home. Me and Rosalie were sitting together on the love chair, her sitting on my lap.

Her parents were sitting on the couch across from us.

"Well, go on and tell us Rosalie, Lord we don't have all day." Her mother said snobbishly. I never liked her. She was just as fake on the inside then she was on the outside. Her father was just as bad. Although he wasn't _physically_ abusive, but definitely mentally abusive.

He would tell Rosalie that she's fat and ugly, and that he didn't know how she even found a boyfriend for so long. I did not like the either of them. The only reason I put up with them was because of how much I loved Rosalie.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered. I was the only one that could here her.

"Say that again, Rosalie, and sit up like a lady." Her mother said while she was applying more makeup.

"I'm pregnant" She said louder. I saw her dad's face get redder by the second. I saw Mrs. Hale drop all her make up on the floor and stay frozen.

"You little bitch! I knew you was just a lousy whore! Get out of my house this instant!" Mr. Hale yelled to Rosalie. She nodded her head and stood up, pulling my hand along. She paused slightly beside the front door and turned around. "I want to let you know I will be moving out of this household. And I hope you know that in conclusion to this, you will have nothing to do with our baby. Not until you have decided to be a good parent to _me, _you will be no where near our child." And then we were walking out the door.  
_

When we got back to my house, she walked upstairs slowly, and I heard my bedroom door shut. I sighed and plopped on the couch. She had been quiet the whole ride home. Just holding my hand, and squeezing it every once in a while.

"Hi, honey! Will ya help me with these groceries please?" My mom said, carrying an armfull of groceries. "Of course." I said quietly. I think Rose's mood seemed to be rubbing off on me.

After carrying all the groceries in, I started unloading them without a word.

"Is there something wrong? You don't seem yourself." Mom asked. I sighed and rubbed my face slightly hard. "Rosalie is pregnant."

**So it was short, i know. and for those of you who have already read this, I apologize for any inconvience. This chapter was mainly- just to show you how Rose lives day by day. You get the point. They are too high classed to have a pregnant teenager. Thank you for reading this, and some reviews couldn't hurt! **


	3. Mouthwash

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you ALL for your comments. Biggie thanks for people that have stayed with me.. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. That will NEVER happen again. 8 of my little cousins spent the night. Me, being 16, I have to babysit the little monsters. So again sorry. And I'll probably apologize again at the end. But here you go hope you like it. Oh yeah, I want 5 more comments if you want the next chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH XOXO!**

**RPOV**

I woke up with soft snoring in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the cutest boy I've ever seen. _My Emmett._I giggled at how cute he looked. His nose was scrunched up and he looked very concentrated. I kissed his nose and got up to pee. I had always heard about pregnant ladies having bladder issues, but dealing with them was another thing.I scuffled my way to the bathroom, and peed at fast as I could. I wanted to get the morning breathe out of my mouth! I got up and picked up my toothbrush and put the toothpaste in a perfect alignment of the bristles. I lifted my self onto the bathroom counter and started brushing my teeth. I was swinging my legs like a little girl in the park.

I jumped off and spit into the sink. Then I put some mouthwash in and started swishing in back and forth. Just as I was about to spit it out, Emmett grabbed me from behind and laughed. Little did he know that I wasn't expecting it and I spit the mouthwash all over his face. We both stood there in shock until I found out how hilarious the situation was. I was laughing the hardest I'd ever laughed. I don't know why. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was just because I was loopy and pregnant. Either way I found it funny, when on the other side of the moon, Emmett wasn't at his happiest.

I smiled the widest I could and he just stared hard and intense. My humor was still getting the best of me. I had another laughing fit, _again._We heard a cough from the door way and looked over to see Carlisle and Esme smiling, his arms around her waist. She was in her robe with a cup of coffee. He just had his head on her shoulder.

_I wonder if me and Emmett look that perfect together... _"Son, I believe your joke has backfired." He and Esme laughed at the same time. It sounded like music to my ears. They were in love, and it was in every movement and thing they did.

Emmett growled and pushed past his parents to go get a towel. I laughed at his 'paitience' and wiped the back of my hand on my mouth. "So, Rosalie, how are you feeling this morning?" Esme asked politely. I smiled, "I'm good. I just have to get used to the idea that I'm a pregnant teenager." I said quietly. I don't regret anything I ever did with Emmett, However that doesn't effect that I'm pregnant and still in high school.

Esme gave me a sympathy smile and walked down the stairs with Carlisle following. I smiled and went to Emmett bedroom. He looked up and gave me a soft smile. I walked to the bed and grabbed his hands and played with his fingers.

"So I was thinking that I'm going to need to go to the OBG-YN doctor today. As much as I would love your father doing it. I'd rather him not be all up in my 'area' " I laughed and smiled. I looked over at him and he was laughing too.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we can leave." He said as he stood up. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long, wet, passionate kiss. After we broke off for air, he pecked me on the cheek and grabbed a towel. I got up and put on my white empire waist dress that was about mid theigh length. I put my hair in a tight messy bun, leaving a few strands in the front. To finish it all off, I put on a pair of my silver strappy gladiator style shoes. When I was done, Emmett came out of the bathroom dressed in casual shirt covered with a plaid hoodie, some jeans and some plain shoes.(**links on profile**)

We both smiled when we saw each other. I grabbed my purse and went to the jeep. He opened my door for me and I smirked at him.

When we got to the office, We were both very fidgety

The nurse smirked and I smiled back. I wrote down the time and my name. I turned around to find my boyfriend in a corner chair looking innocently at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his back out at me. I smiled, and then a nurse called my name and Emmett immediately was at my side.

I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous. I was major nervous. What was I going to do? I don't even know what this process was like. Emmett looked more nervous then me. I got on the scale and then they told me to get changed into a gown and then come out and get comfortable. I went to the small bathroom and changed into the gown. I walked out and asked Emmett to tie it for me.

When I got on the bed the doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Hodge, and I'm going to be your OB-GYN. I hear your 1 month pregnant, and I'm here to make sure everything is happening the way its supposed to be." He gave a light smile and put his gloves on. Emmett was sitting on a chair next to me holding my hand. Doctor Hodge put his hand under my gown and did some things that made me uncomfortable. But I was expecting that. I squeezed Emmett's hand harder, and he squeezed gently back.

After he was done he told us that we could come back next month and we could figure out what the sex was. I was surprised how far technology has gotten. Anyway, afterwards, we set up our next appointment and they told us we were good to go. After we left, I wanted to go to the mall, to start getting some maternity clothes. It's never to late to get a head start. We walked in holding hands and just walked around the mall until we found Motherhood Maternity clothes.

I walked in cautiously and made my way to my size section. Emmett just held my hand and waited for me to find the clothes I wanted. We left with about 2 shirts, because... I wasn't even showing yet.

We were making our way out of the mall when I saw a Carter's baby clothing. We both slowed down, but still walking. We both looked at each other questionably. I smiled and we slowly made our way into the newborn section. We both smiled and beamed while we searched through the clothes. There were so many. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and layed his chin on my shoulder.

I heard a cough right beside me. But it wasn't Emmett's. It was a high pitched cough.

Alice. My best friend, Alice. The girl that knew that something was up, and me and Emmett being in a baby store wasn't helping anything. I turned toward her to see her giving me an evil eye and holding her brother Luke. I smiled at her and she just glared back. "Uhh, hi Alice..." the silence just got more awkward.

Alice set Luke down and Emmett coughed uncomfortably and then started chasing Luke around the store. He was going to be an amazing father. My Kodak moment was ruined by my best friend.

"I knew something was up. You never call me, and when I do see you, you ignore me or walk away. This is the perfect explaination. I just can't believe you didn't tell me." I was so confused of what to do. So I played stupid.

"What are you talking about Alice? We were just in here looking... nothing big." I was being pretty good at lying. "Your lying," She was good," I can see it. You haven't looked me in the eye one time." I finally looked at her, and once I did, I regretted. She looked pissed. I focused on a sale sign behind her.

"What about you? Your here. What's your excuse?" I asked. She just glared me down more, " For your information, Mom wanted me to stop by and get Luke a shirt." I just looked everywhere but her face.

"Look, when you want to act like a best friend and tell me what is going on, you know how to reach me. Bella is worried about you. Everybody is worried about you. I'm angry, fustrated that you are acting like a jerk to all of your best friends." And with that she grabbed Luke from Emmett's arms and stomped out of the store. I just sat there and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and grabbed Emmetts arm. We made our way out of the mall and found the black jeep. He didn't say anything all the way home.

When we pulled into the driveway, we were the only ones there. As if on cue Emmett was reading my brain. " My parents went on a day trip to Portland and won't be back until early morning." I smiled. "I love you." I said confidently. "I love you too." He said sweetly. His voice calmed me of all the stress lately.

We decided to get comfy and watch the Notebook. Every girl loves a good chick flick. I made us some popcorn and sat down on the couch. He plopped down right beside me and layed his head in my lap. I fell asleep shortly after we hit play.

I woke up in the same position that I was in before I fell asleep, accept that the lights were all off and Emmett was snoring. I looked at the clock to find that it was 12:59. I sighed and looked down at Emmett. He was snoring softly . I giggled and slowly pushed his head off my lap. I made my way to the kitchen and I was very suprised to see Carlisle sitting at the island with a bowl of cereal.

"Carlisle, what the hell are you doing down here?" I asked softly. He smiled and laughed, "Well Rosalie, I just got hungry." He smirked at me and I smiled.

"Look, I just want to tell you thank you for letting me stay here for a while." I smiled and he returned the favor. I went back to the living room and layed down on the other couch. I fell asleep immediatly. I dreamed that I had a picture perfect family.

**WooHoo the end.. what happens next?**  
_


	4. Esme's Hot!

**Chapter 4  
Hey guys! So thanks for the reviews. I want to tell you guys sorry for not being correct on the pregnancy and hormone situation. I'm only 15 and I have no idea what pregnancy is like. I will do research and anything I can to make this story any where close to real life. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for Reviewing. Sorry again for taking so long to update. Love you guys. XOXO  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

RPOV **3 months later**

I woke up on the bed , uncomfortable and stiff. I stood up and stretched. I looked over at the other side and Emmett was gone. There was a note in his place.

_Rosalie,  
Dad needed some help down at the hospital, so I'm volunteering.  
__Mom is at home. I think she wants to spend some girl time.  
I love you.  
Emmett._

I smiled and went to his closet to change. I smiled when I saw Esme had picked out some clothing and laid them on the chair for me. This family was way too nice to me. I picked up the note that was on top of the clothes.

_Rosalie,  
I want to get to spend some more girl time with you. I thought we'd hit the beach and then get some ice cream. I put out some clothes. If you don't like them, trust me I will NOT be offended. I'm at the grocery store picking up some things for dinner. Anyways get dressed and I'll be back soon.  
Love,  
Esme. _

I picked up the bikini she choose for me. It was a white Bandeau top with a heart in the middle. (**links on profile**) And then she had a white cover up set. I loved it. It fit my style. I jumped in the shower and I heard Esme come home, so I went a little faster so I wouldn't keep her waiting. I dried off and put on the outfit that fit me perfectly. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Esme in a hot yellow tankini. I was surprised. had a hot body! She saw me looking and blushed.

"Is it too much? I knew it was too much. I just don't have the body I had 10 years ago..." She kept blabbering until I stopped her. "Esme, you look... fabulous. I have no idea how you stay that much in shape. You have the body of a 20 year old!" She blushed some more and nodded while putting on her flip flops. "I guess you like the outfit I choose for you!?"Esme asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Thank you so much. You don't have to be that nice to me." I told her. "Yes I do, or Emmett would kill me." We both laughed and headed off to the beach. The place was crowded, so we decided to go to the boardwalk and get some ice cream.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" She asked curiously. I was speachless. I really didn't know. I mean. I only found out a month ago I was pregnant.

"I mean, I'm not that far along, I haven't really thought about it. I want to talk to Emmett about it sometime." I said cautiously. I didn't really want to talk about it. "Okay, well here we are, what kind of ice cream do you want?" She asked politly. I choose the Heath bar Deluxe and she got Crazy Cookies and Cream.

We walked down to the beach and ate our ice creams. The whole afternoon was so fun! We played games swam in the ocean, and then we got some lunch later on.

By the time we got home I was so tired. I excused myself from Esme and told her that I was tired. I went up to Emmett's room and changed into one of his big shirts and fell asleep on his bed.

When I woke up Emmett was laying right next to me, staring. "You know that your beautiful, even when you sleep?" He asked me. I blushed and put my head further into the pillow. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled next to him and took a deep inhale of his smell. He smelled wonderful. He always did.

"Hey baby?" I asked him. " Yeah babe." He said sweetly and curiously. "I was wondering what you wanted to name the baby." He started humming carelessly," Well we won't know the sex until next month, right?"

"M'hmm." "Well, I guess we could come up with 2 names. And then, whichever one it is, then we'll choose it." I smiled and started thinking about baby names.

"Lizzy"  
"Sounds like lesbo." Emmett sarcastically replied.

"Sebastion" I snorted when he said this.  
"NO!"

"What about Ellie for a girl?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my throat. "That sounds perfect....What about Ellie Marie, after Bella. I think that meshes well." I squealed. I loved it so much. He giggled and we started thinking for a boys name.

"Robert."  
"No." Emmett said. "Sounds gay."

"Fine, Kellan?"  
"Yuck, no." (**haha)**

"What about Noah?" Emmett asked, "I had a friend in 6th grade and I always loved his name.

"Noah, Noah, Noah." I was saying it in different ways. It rolled of the tongue. And not to mention its cute.

"Noah Anthony." I said with confidence.

"Noah Anthony." Emmett whispered in my ear. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. It wasn't big at all. It just looked like I was bloated. I knew that soon it was going to get worse.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG that was the shortest chapter ever! So what do you think?? About the names???? Do you want other people's point of view???? Oh yeah and go check out my other story, Hawaiian Paradise please read and Review. Review please. I'll update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XOXO**


	5. Loud Ipod

**Chapter 5  
Thank you all!!!! I love you guys. My grandfather is in the hospital. He's basically dieing. So, If I don't update soon, please don't hate me. I love you guys so much and I also apologize for making the last chapter short. XOXO.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

RPOV  
3 1/2 months along

Ah. The grocery store. Did you know that your not supposed to go to the store when your hungry? Well, I sure as well didn't. It has taken all my will power not to take down this aisle of Cheetos. I sighed and focused on the things that we needed, not what I wanted this very moment.

I picked up some celery and went down the next aisle. I saw a mom struggling over her 3 kids. One was running up and down the aisle, looking about 6. The other was was crying and she was trying to hold him to get him to start crying, looking around 9 months old. The other was crying in the cart, wanting more candy. I starting thinking about me and the baby. Could I handle the baby? I'm not that old. I don't have much experience. I'm just worried. I changed my mind about ravioli and went to the next row. I hit another cart and immediately started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I th-" I paused and saw who I ran into. _Alice._ "Oh. Hello." I said cautiously. I didn't want her to blow up like last time.

"Rose" She said slowly, "I want to apologize about my behavior last time we met. I just, didn't understand why you aren't telling me or my sister about anything. Emmett hasn't seen or talked to Jasper or Edward. You _have_ to tell me what's going on. We are so worried. You know that we're not going to put a stereotype on you. We love you like our own sister" She sounded so desperate.

"Okay." I whispered. "Meet me at the park in half an hour. I'll tell you everything." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. We went separate ways and I quickly finished my shopping spree. When I got done I went straight to the park. I nervously found a bench and started shaking my legs. I didn't even notice Alice sit down until she put her hand on my leg.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you." She giggled and I nervously laughed. "So, I don't really know where to start." I told her quietly. She smiled gently, "Well, why don't you start by telling me what's going on. Why you guys are avoiding us."

I sighed an unsteady breath, " Well, I'm pregnant," I paused while Alice squealed. " Anyways, yes I'm pregnant. And we've been avoiding you guys because...well, I'm not really sure. I was so nervous that you guys would judge me. I just wanted to keep it between me and Emmett. I told my parents, and they kicked me out. So now, I live with Emmett and his family, and we are currently searching for an apartment as we speak."

She just stared and smiled at me. Then a flash of disappointment crossed her face. I gulped loudly. " I love you, Rosalie. And you know that we would never judge you for _loving_ someone. But I just have one question. Why didn't you used protection? I don't understand. I mean I know it probably feels be-"

"No, Alice. I'm not that stupid. _Emmett_is not that stupid. We used birth control pills. Then I got sick soon after, and the doctor had me on Anti-biotics. Little did we know that the medicine side effects the birth control and BAM....we made a baby." I smiled at my childish terms. She giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Your going to be a Mommy." She said in a whisper. I beamed at her. I had dreamed about being a mother since I was little. Just, I didn't think I'd still be a child while caring a child.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head," Well, we don't know what the sex is. We do in 2 weeks. But other than that, If it's a girl, we're naming it Ellie Marie and if it's a boy, we're naming it Noah Anthony." Alice yelped and started squealing. I laughed and told her that I wanted her to be the Godmother.

She started tearing up, "Yes, of course I want to be the Godmother, are you kidding me?" She had already let the water works out, she just grabbed me by the neck and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry Alice, but I have groceries in the car..." I told her sadly. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, I believe I have the same problem. Well, I love you and you call me and my sister, I mean Bella (**sorry that was corny, but I wanted to make sure that you guys knew they were sisters**) and then we can get together and talk again. I kissed her on the cheek and went to the car. I made my way home and found Esme and Carlisle asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV and went to go put things up in the kitchen.

After I finished, I clapped my hands together back and forth, as if there was dirt on my hands. "GAH!" I yelled quietly remembering that Esme and Carlisle were asleep. Emmett had wrapped his arms around my waist, scaring me. He kissed the back of my neck," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I love you, remember?" I scoffed and turned around to face him. "I love you, too. Now, where were you?" I did a fake mad voice. He chuckled and smiled, " I got a text from Edward, asking me to the batting cage. I hope it's alright, but I told him our story." He ended the sentence quietly.

I smiled kissed his neck, "I don't mind, as long as you don't mind that I told Alice." He gave me a phony disappointing sigh. "Rosalie, I'm very disappointed at you." He said in a terrible fake voice. I smiled and led my lips to his ear, "Then, why don't you punish me?" I asked seductively. He picked me up over his shoulder and took off upstairs. He shut the door and locked it then threw me on the bed.

I licked my lips while he took off his shirt. I wiggled my finger at him and he made his way over and hovered above me. I met his lips with a violent kiss. Our tongues were constantly massaging each others. We never parted lips as I took off his belt smoothly through his belt loops. He skillfully pulled my shirt off me, then he smiled and undid my bra like a pro. My breast hardened like stone and I moaned at the feeling of his lips on them. While he was licking all over my body, he slid my pants off, along with my panties. Between my legs, I was desperate. He licked his way down to the top of my navel and spread my legs apart.

He touched the tip of his tongue to my clit and I moaned loudly. He started flicking his tongue faster, making me start shaking. He quit before I reached my orgasm. I whimpered but quickly pulled off his boxers.

"Please Emmett. Please." I pleaded.

"Anything for you, baby." He whispered. He pounded into me without warning. I moaned and arched my back. "Yes, yes, yes, yes" I kept repeating quietly. As he started getting faster I could feel him growing bigger inside of me. "Aww, fuck babe." He moaned loader. I bit my lip from moaning. But that didn't stop anything. I went over the edge and screamed his name while I was going. "Shit" He whimpered followed by his climax. He flopped down beside me. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Thank you. I don't think my hormones could have took it any longer." I smirked and he kissed my lips again. " Trust me. I believe the feeling is mutual." We both laughed and sighed.

"Shit." I whispered.

"What, baby?" He whispered in a worried tone.

"You...Your parents...we...loud....couch..." He understood fully what I meant. We quickly got dressed and stepped outside our room. We saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch with their Ipods on full volume. I blushed and dug my head into Emmett's chest, hoping it would get rid of my embarrassment. He chuckled and led us downstairs.

"Well, well, well." Carlisle chuckeled. I just held onto Emmett tighter. I looked up at Emmett, and he just looked cocky. "Oh God." I slapped him on the chest. "What? I got laid." Emmett said with pride.

"SHUT UP!" Esme, Carlisle, and I yelled at the same time. We all laughed and me and Emmett made our way to the kitchen. We could hear Esme from the living room clucking her tongue in disaproval.

"Ah, Esme, think of it this way. At least he's not gay." Carlisle told Esme.

I snorted and laughed at Emmett's horrified expression.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Haha! Okay, well how did you like that? I attempted at a lemon again. If you have any tips, PM please. I need anything I can haggle. Anyways, I will probably update Tuesday or Wednesday! Okay well please review. And don't forget to read my other story Hawaiian Paradise!!! Love you guys! Oh by the way, About Alice. I didn't mean to make her mean in the 2nd chapter. I just meant to put how hurt she was. I hoped that this chapter kind of gave you a new perspective on him. XOXO!**


	6. Finding Out

**Chapter 6  
Thank you very very much!!!!!! The reviews were amazing!!!! If any of you were wondering, my grandfather is actually doing better, so I may be on here more!! Okay here goes nothing.... I am SO sorry you guys have had to wait. I just started school IT SUCKS BALLS!!!!!! urghhh. Okay anyway. If I don't update as much, now you know why!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Em POV! 4 months along

I slid out of bed without waking Rose up. She looked so peaceful. I smiled and scudded to the bathroom before I woke anyone up. I didn't feel like putting on my contacts, so I put on my glasses and ran downstairs. I picked up the laptop and started looking up apartments near the area.

_1 bedroom 1 bathroom =1,094 What the hell?_

This went on for about an half an hour until I came across something.

_3 bedroom, 2 bath. This place is warm and inviting. This area is perfect for kids and people who are on the go. rent- $993 **That's what I'm talking about!**_

I saved the page to favorites and logged off the computer. I went upstairs and slipped back into bed. Rose's arms automatically slipped around my waist. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Mmm... Where have you been?" Rose asked, still sleepy.

"What makes you think I left?" I smiled, knowing I was being a smart ass to her. "You smell like toothpaste and colonge." She sounded more awake now, so a bent to her level and kissed her. Her mouth was warm and it made me moan as our tongues clashed together.

"Stop it, I have a doctor's appointment today." She moaned softly. I smiled and picked her up. "What are you doing????" She half-yelled. I set her on the counter in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I love " I kissed her on the lips. "You. And I want you to," I kissed her again, "To get ready." I kissed her one more time before leaving to wake up mom and dad. I tip-toed my way into the bedroom and then jumped on their bed. "WAKE UP!!! WAKE UPPPPPP" I was singing to them, knowing I was going to be in big trouble for this one.

"Get the Hell of my bed," Mom mumbled. I laughed and started jumping harder. "I'M GOING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE SEX IS TODAY!!!"

"Emmett, I swear. Stop talking about sex in front of your mother. That is the crudest most--" I kept laughing and fell between them. "Dad, I'm not talking about _sex. _I'm pretty good in that department," I was interrupted by mom hitting me hard on the chest. "Sorry, but its true. Anywayyyyy, the fact is that we're going to go figure out the sex of the baby today." I heard mom gasp and then hug me.

"You have to SWEAR, that you will tell me as soon as you get home!!!" I laughed and held up my hand. "Scouts Honor." She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I love that your going to find the sex of the baby. Now, please get the hell out of my bed." He seemed irritated so I got out and went to the bedroom. I found Rose in a cute flower printed dress and a jean jacket. I handed her some tan flats. "I don't want you to die in a pair of heels." She huffed and I kissed her forehead. She smirked and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You need to get dressed." She demanded. I nodded and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I chose a plaid shirt and a pair of pants. I walked downstairs and saw Rosalie with a pair of converses.

"I would hate for you to die in a pair of heels." She laughed while she mocked me. I grabbed my shoes and laughed with her while I put them on. We got in the jeep and I grabbed her hand when I saw her getting jittery. "Rosalie, you need to be calm. It's going to be fine. Aren't you excited at all?" She smiled and nodded her head yes. I kissed her cheek and made our way to the hospital.

"We have an appointment with ." I told the lady at the front. She was wearing way too much makeup and had some green stuff in her teeth. "Name?" She asked in a rude voice. "Uh, Rosalie Hale."

"Wait in the waiting room til` we call your name." She shooed us off to the waiting room. I sighed and found us a spot near the magazine rack. We sat down and I grabbed a car magazine. I was only reading for a few seconds before I got bored. Cars was Rose's thing, not really mine. I looked over at Rosalie and found her talking to a little boy about 2 or 3 years old.

"So a baby in your tummy?" He asked curiously. She smiled and nodded her head yes, "Yes sir!"

"I'm Ethan. I three year old." She giggled and sat him on her lap, "Well Mr. Ethan, you can call me Rose." He laughed,"Why is your name Rose?"

"Why is your name Ethan?"  
"I don't weally know."  
"Well then I don't know why my name is Rose."  
"You are very pweety."  
She blushed, " Thank you Ethan."  
" I like you!"  
"Well, uh, I like you too Ethan!"  
"Good. "  
"Where's your mom Ethan?"  
"Over there I have to go. Bye Rose!"  
"Nice to see you, Ethan."

He jumped off her lap and ran to his mom. I glanced at Rosalie and she was glowing. "Your going to be a good mom, you know that?" She smiled and sighed. "I hope so."

"Rosalie Hale!!!" Rose jumped slightly. She was so nervous. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the room.

"I need you to lie down and lift up your shirt below the breast and Dr. Hodge will be here shortly." The nurse left the room without another word. I looked over at Rose and she was smiling. "I'm so excited." She whispered. "Me too." I mocked her voice. I kept rubbing her stomach until Dr. Hodge came in.

"Well hello, Emmett, Rosalie." He nodded his head toward both of us. "Okay Rosalie, I am going to put some gel on your stomach, it's going to be cold. So be prepared." He grabbed a tube of a pastey gel and squirted it on Rose's stomach. She gasped and then giggled. I smiled and grabbed her hand. He turned on a machine and turned off the lights.

"Okay now, this device," He pointed to a thing with a soft pad on the bottom , "Is going to select UV rays from the gel and see throught the stomach." Me and Rose nodded our heads and Dr. Hodge started rubbing it over the stomach.

"Okay that's the head right there," He started pointing out different body parts of the body. " And there's the toes and fingers, and yep just what I thought."

"What?!" Me and Rose said at the same time. It was nerve racking.

"Congratulations your having a baby girl!" I looked over at Rosalie and she was crying hard. I didn't even notice I was crying until she wiped one of my tears.

"I am so happy." I told her. I stared at her and she stared right back. The doctor told us that she needed to stay off her feet a little bit. We weren't really paying attention. All we cared about was that we were having a healthy baby girl. We walked out of the hospital without saying another word. We sat in the car and I just kept rubbing her stomach. When we got home we ran to the kitchen.

I handed my mom the ultra sounds and smiled. She looked at it and looked confused. Dad leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Then she started crying.

"I'M HAVING A GRANDBABY!!!!" My mom was so loud! Rose and Mom screamed and ran toward each other. We all smiled and laughed. "Can I borrow you for a while, Rose?"

"Of course!" I walked her to the jeep and got her situated.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

"The sky, gas prices, taxes." I laughed and then got serious," It's a suprise. " She huffed but I smiled and grabbed her hand..

We arrived at the place and she looked confused.

"Do you like it?" I asked. She was confused. " What is this place?"

"This, my love, is our new house. If you don't like it don't worry about it I can al-" She shushed me with a kiss.

"I love you!" She whispered. She grabbed my hand and we went to go check out this house. I smiled. This was the beginning of my future.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay guys again I am so sorry that I have waited so long. I started school, so I have no idea how long the next one will take. Just please be paitient with me REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! XOXO**


	7. Reasons I love you

**Chapter 7  
Okay guys, They found a _house _to live in. I know I screwed up and worded it all wrong but yes, it is a house. Not an apartment. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry that I've been slow to update. I've been trying as hard as I can. I love you guys . Keep on reviewing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

RPOV

4 1/2 months along.

I had a small bump. You could definitely tell I was pregnant. I actually loved it.

"Hey babe." Emmett whispered in my ear. I was in the bathroom looking at the full mirror. I smiled and stared at our family in the mirror. "I'm going golfing with the boys, I'm sorry I'm leaving." He murmured. I could barely hear him. I smiled to the mirror.

"I'll figure out something to do." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him down to my height and kissed him hard. He groaned and pushed me toward the bed. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

His cell phone rang, but he ignored it. We we're already on the bed, making out passionately. The cell phone rang for the second time, and again he ignored it. I had my shirt off, and I was currently taking off his shirt.

"...Emmett I called you twice and you nev-" Me and Emmett froze while Carlsile walked in with me straddling Emmett with my bra on. He was staring at us blank faced. I blushed and ran to the bathroom. I could vaguly hear Emmett yelling at Carlisle about knocking on doors before barging in. My hormones set in. I started to cry. Not sob. Just a few tears running down my face. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help but think about what his parents thought about me.

Emmett walked in while I was trying to clear my face of tears. He walked in and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head yes and pointed to my stomach. "My baby girl is causing me to have hormone malfunctions." We laughed and he kneeled down to where his face was right beside my belly button. He kissed my stomach and rubbed it lightly. The baby kicked.

"Emmett! Did you feel that? The baby kicked!" He was smiling so brightly, I knew he felt it. "Does it hurt?" He asked, still looking at my stomach.

"Not really. It's more like someone pushing lightly on my stomach." I smiled and lightly rubbed Emmett's head.

"What is my princess doing? Daddy loves you so much! I can't wait until I can hold you. I love you." He was cooing to my stomach. It made my heart melt. He stood up and kissed me. We pressed our foreheads together. "I don't want to go." He whispered. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to go either. But I would never tell him that.

"Baby, you have to go. I'll be fine, and we'll do something tonight." He purred and I smacked his chest. "Emmett! I mean like a date." He laughed and kissed my nose. " I know babe, I was just playing with you. I love you. I'll be back tonight. Text me."

He walked out of the room right after that, so I did what he told me to do. I texted him.

_- Miss you already- Love R_

I could hear him laugh downstairs.

"Babe! Wait til I'm out the door!" He laughed, while I could hear Jasper and Edward downstairs. Wait. Jasper and Edward? That means..

"ROSIE!!!!" Alice and Bella Swan were standing outside my bedroom door. My two best friends. I held my finger out for them to hold on one second. I pulled my phone out.

_- Emmett, I swear to God I hate you right now, you didn't tell me they were coming!!!- ugh! Rose_

I took a deep breathe and smiled at them. "Hello!" I put on my best fake smile. I wanted them here, but I just didn't want them to torture me. Alice was going to make me go clothes shopping and Bella would make me share my feelings about being pregnant.

After an hour of talking about how our lives were, they got down to dirty business.

"What does it feel like to be pregnant?" Bella asked. I sighed, "It is amazing in a way. I mean, I love the feeling of the baby moving, and me knowing that I am its mother. Emmett is going to be such a good dad. I really wish I would have waited, but what's happened has happened. I can't change it. But I love being pregnant."

They smiled at me and then Alice said something about my clothes stretching.

"Yeah, about that... I just haven't had the time to go maternity clothes shopping. Me and Emmett went when we found out I was pregnant, but even then, I only got 2 shirts." I was raveling on about how I would get to shopping later, but Alice had already had me out the door and in the car. I huffed the whole ride there. I heard my phone beep.

_- I love you and Ellie.- Love Emmett_

I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt.

_- I love you too, baby. I miss youuu! - Rose_

I felt the car park and Alice and Bella jumped out immediatly. I got out of the damn car soon after they did.  
I was being whiny the whole time.

By the time we were out of there we had gotten 7 outfits and a lingerie outfit. Yes a lingerie outfit. They practically had to drag me in--- not a pretty sight. The girls dropped me off at the house. I was so tierd. I opened the front door and found a note on the staircase.

_#1 Reason I love you :  
You are beautiful and you make me smile at just the thought of you. _

I smiled and picked up the paper. I walked up the stairs, but stopped quickly when I saw another sheet of paper.

_#2 Reason why I love you :  
Your smile makes me weak. _

The butterflies inside my stomach were growing. I went to the bathroom, like I always did. What I found was another in the sink.

_# 3 Reason I love you :  
I love to wake up with you by my side...It makes my days better. _

I laughed. He was so corny sometimes. But I loved him. I took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. The hot water released the tight knots in my shoulders. I reached for the shampoo and found that another sheet of paper was taped to the bottle.

_#4 Reason I love you :  
You are simply irresistible. _

I laughed and grabbed the towel. I stepped out and found another letter that had been slippped from under the door.

_#5 Reason I love you :  
You never give up on me, and that's what keeps me going. _

"Aww. Emmie!!!!! Where are you?!" I cooed to him. I could hear him laugh. AHA! He was downstairs! I knew no one was home, so I walked down the stairs slowly, keeping my eye out for Emmett. On the last step, another note was left.

_# 6 Reason I love you :  
The smile you give after I'm done kissing you. _

"Haha, you know i don't do that on purpose!" I yelled through the house. God damn, where is he?! I walked throught the dining room and found another one. "UGHH!! EMMETT!"

I lifted up the card and read outloud.

_# 7 Reason I love you :  
The way you play with my hair when I'm falling asleep. _

"Emmett, I know your trying to be sweet but this is getting ridicu-" I heard a spoon drop in the kitchen. I ran toward the room, only to find another note in the sink.

_#8 Reason I love you :  
__Because you make me feel like I have never felt before._

"I loveeeeeeeeee you!!!! NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" I heard him chuckle upstairs. Son of a bitch!

I ran up the stairs and found another letter on the top step.

_#9 Reason I love you :  
We're meant to be together. _

"EMMETT, WE HAVE MADE IT AWARE THAT YOU LOVE ME VERY MUCH." He snickered and I ran into the bedroom. He caught me and pinned me to the wall. We were breathing very heavy.

""The number 10 reason I love you : We were simply made for each other. " He whispered. He attacked my neck with wet kisses and hickeys. We heard the door downstairs open and then close.

"Damn." He whispered. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. When we broke off I smiled, out of habit. "Ugh, I love it when you do that." He whimpered. I smiled and kissed his forehead. His iPod speakers switched from one song to another. Me and started playing, and Emmett grabbed my waist and started to sway. He laid his head on my shoulder and started to move around the room.

After and hour of ridulous dancing, we fell asleep on the bed. The next thing I remember was a sharp pain in my stomach...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-------

**Okay guys this has taken me for everrrrrr to get done but I got it done. I'll try to be quicker on the next chapter. I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. The only thing I can tell you is that she is obviously that she is having complications with her pregnancy. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Reviewwwwwwww.**


	8. Situation

**Chapter 8  
Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger! I will try to be quicker to update my story now. Please comment! **

**Emmett's POV**

"Ugnnhh Emme-- JESUS! Aghhnn." I heard Rose whimpering beside me. I jumped out of bed and ran to kneel down beside her. She was sweating and gritting her teeth. I was patting and smoothing her hair back.

"Baby, baby what's wrong?!" I asked. I was so worried. "My stomach... Get Carlisle!!!!" She was squeezing my hand so hard, and then she let go, "Please get him." She looked at me with big watery blue eyes. I kissed her head and ran to my parents' room.

"Dad! Get up! Get UP! Somethings wrong with the BABY!" My mom jumped up sleepily, grabbed her glasses, and ran upstairs. My dad on the other hand was grabbing all his medical things and then ran upstairs with me.

"Shh, your okay, your okay." My mom was whispering quietly to Rose. I was biting my lip so hard, I could feel the blood trickle into my mouth. My dad went over and checked Rose's pulse.

"Okay Rosalie, I need you to answer some of these simple questions. Okay?" Rose nodded her head yes, and squeezed my hand.

"Okay, have you had vaginal bleeding lately?" He asked. She nodded her head yes, " I thought it was normal." She said shyly. I kissed her forehead, giving her a boost to continue. "Have you had weird swelling in certain places?"

"Yes, my feet are really swollen, but I figured it was just the extra weight." Carlisle nodded his head and pulled out his stethoscope. He checked her heartbeat.

"Emmett, get her to the hospital right now. I don't professionalize in this, but I can tell you that this is not a normality during pregnancy. If I'm right, I think that she has Gestational diabetes. And if I'm right, then it's only a matter of time before she passes out." I was out of the house before he could say anything else. I was afraid of her passing out, so I made her keep talking to me.

"Rose, Rose!" She was mumbling incoherent things. "Shit, shit" I whispered. It took me 6 minutes to get to the hospital. The longest 6 minutes of my life. By the time I got to the ER, Rose was completely out. I started crying while trying to tell the nurse receptionist what was happening.

"We were sleeping, and then she gasped in pain. And..I don't know!!!" I was so worried and lost, she was trying to calm me down, but nothing was working. "Sir, You need to calm down and tell me what happened."

I started talking so fast nobody could hear a word that I said. Just then, Dr. Hodge walked through the double doors. He was eating a sand which, and then put it down when he saw me holding Rose.

He checked her pulse, "Damn." He muttered under his breath, "Heartbeat's low." The thought of it was making the tears run faster down my face. "Emmett, Carry Rose and follow me. I want to know everything that happened. " He was walking swiftly through the ER doors. I told him everything that happened, even the questions that Dad asked her.

"Dad said that he thinks it was something like... Gest-something Diabetes. But dad wasn't sure. He doesn't professionalize in this stuff." He just kept clucking his tongue. When we reached the room he asked me to change Rose out of her clothes and into a gown.

After I changed her, I laid her down on the bed. "Baby?" She whispered. I gasped and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey babe." She gave a weak smile and looked around a little bit

"Where the hell am I?" I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Your in the hospital babe. The doctor will be here in a minute." Her face lost all color, " Doctor?!?! What's wrong? What about the baby??" Her heart monitor was growing faster and faster.

"Rosalie!" It wasn't me who yelled this. It was Dr. Hodge. He was all of a sudden on the other side of Rose. "Rose!" She was getting to the point of hyperventilation. "Rose", He repeated, "The baby is fine, you need to calm down." Her breathing started to slow immediatly.

He dosed her up with morphine and she practically passed out. "Emmett, I'm going to take some test. I need you to sit in that chair over there." He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. I nodded my head sadly and went and sat down. I was shaking, with my head in my hands. I heard Bella and Alice come through the door, with Jasper and Edward. I didn't even look up. I didn't want them to see me crying. All I would get was sympathy-- which is exactly the opposite of what I needed right now.

Edward's hands patted my back in a sympathetic kind of way. I still didn't look up. They told me they loved me and would be back up in a minute because they were hungry.

A few minutes after they left I heard mom's heels come walking in. "Emmett Dale Cullen." She said in a strick voice. I looked up with blood shot eyes.

"Stand up." She demanded. I did what she said.

Then she grabbed me into a big bear hug and I lost all self control. "Mom...." Sob. "I love her so much I just want her to be safe....." Sob. "Mom, I have a ..." Sob. "I want to marry her..". She gasped and realization came across her face. She smiled. "Lemme see it!" She clapped her hand softly.

I put my hand in my pocket and slowly pulled out the little black box. I opened it up and saw the ring of my future.

She squealed when I opened up the box. There in the middle of the velvet was a White Diamond engagement ring. I looked up at my mom finally, and she was crying.

"Is it that bad? I mean... The lady told me this was for girls that were girly but could spend a day in the woods. Thats just the way I would describe her.I mean I can take it bac--"

"Shushhhhhh." She put her finger against my lips. "It's beautiful. Are you sure about this?"

"The most sure I'll ever be." I winked and her. She wiped her mouth and nose and kissed me on the cheek. "Be good to her." She whispered and left the room.

I went and sat on the chair next to Rose's bed and held her hand. "Hey babe. I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I love you. So much. I want our baby to grow up and be whatever she wants. Then she can get married. And then we'll grow old together..." I talked about our future for a good 30 minutes. I knew she couldn't hear me. But I already missed her. I prayed to God, He would keep her healthy and safe.

Dr. Hodge walked back in, while I was eyeballing the black box in my hands. "Oh!" He looked suprised. I smirked, not really caring about it. I just wanted to know what the test said.

"Right, well. It seems that your father was right. Rosalie has Gestational Diabetes. This means that blood sugar is either going to be very low or very high. It's just like diabetes, but just for the pregnancy. She will have to check her blood sugar every 2 hours to make sure it's right on track. Having these symptomes, the baby is more than likely going to be premature. She and the baby will be fine. The baby does have a very high risk of sugar problems, but we'll worry about that when the time comes. Everything is going to be fine Emmett." I let out a big breath that I didn't know I had been holding in.

He left the room and my 4 best friends walked in. "We heard about Rose. At least she's okay...right?" Bella looked at me with big brown wateryeyes. And then she started crying. Edward pulled her and gave a big hug with a kiss on the cheek. They slowly left the room, leaving Alice and Jasper. Alice was just shaking and Jasper was holding her tight.

"Alice," She looked up with big blue eyes, " She's going to be fine. I promise. She just has some complications with her blood sugar, nothing life threatening. Time will heal everything. Just calm down and you guys go get something to drink." I sat down, just wanting some time alone. I sat nervously, just waiting.

Minutes turned into hours. By the time 6pm came around I was a psycho.

"Em." Rose whispered. I looked up swiftly. She looked nervous. I kneeled beside her and kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been up?" She smiled and looked at my hands. "A while"

"Is the baby okay?" I hadn't even known she was shaking.

"Baby, she's fine. She's fine. Please don't worry" I begged. I could not handle her going into full panic mode. She nodded her head and bit her lip. She rubbed little circles on my wrist, still shaking.

"Will you kiss me? It's been a while." She asked. I laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft, kissing lightly against mine. When we broke away, she smiled like she always did.

"I missed that. More than you know." She said, looking dead straight into my eyes.

"I've missed your kisses, I've missed your voice, I've missed your laugh. And I've missed your beautiful face. " I said

"Wow. I've missed you too baby." She giggled.

"Do you love me?" She looked appalled, " Of course I do, Emmett."

"Okay!" I said, she looked confused, but she seemed to let it go.

"So, I packed all of our stuff for the house." I said quietly. She smiled,"I'm so excited."

"Together Forever, right babe?"

"Right"

* * *

**Okay guys! Thanks for so many comments! I swear I will get the next chapter to you sooner!**


	9. Unexpected

**Chapter 9  
Wow. I am sooooooo sorry that you guys have waited so long. I owe you my soul for still awaiting this chapter. Again- I apologize and I hope you like this Chapter.**

RPOV

After hours in the emergency room Dr. Hodge finally let me go. Emmett was very protective and even made me ride in a wheel chair to the car. I giggle and kissed him on the cheek while I sat down. He pushed me to the car and helped me get in. We got to keep the wheel chair just in case of any emergency. He was all fidgety when he got inside. He grabbed my hand immediatly and put the car in drive.

"Baby, I'm okay. Please stop being so nervous." I said and smiled softly at him.

He grimaced at me and then finally gave in, smiling sweetly."Sorry, I got pretty worked up back there." He brought our hands up to his mouth and kissed it.

When we got home, Emmett put the car in park. And we just sat there, peacefully. I started to hear rain drops tap on the roof of the car, and then it turned into blaring noises. I looked over at Emmett and found him staring at me. I leaned over and kissed him.

He moaned loudly and I crawled over on top of him, straddling him. I ground against him and licked his neck.

"Not here." He said in a hushed voice. He grabbed me and ran through the rain to the front door. I wrapped my legs around him and started kissing him, while he was trying to figure out which key would get the door to open. He ran us upstairs and I shushed him, making sure that we didn't wake up Carlisle and Esme.

He pushed the door closed as soon as we were in the bedroom and he was immediatly on my lips working there way down to my shirt. "Baby, we really need our own place soon. I don't like the thought of having sex while your parents are downstairs." I said quietly, not really focused on anything but the tingling feeling in my body.

He laughed, " I like the thought of having sex anywhere." I smacked him across his chest and he growled and rolled over so that he was barely touching my body, just enough so that I could feel him on me.

I moaned and grabbed his hair again and passionatly kissed him while he was trying to get my pants off. He had success, and then started taking off my shirt.

I flipped us over so that I was on top. I swiftly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out as fast as I could. He moaned softly as I touched him through his pants. I smiled and took the rest of his clothes off, while dispatching the rest of my clothing as well.

His erection was hard on, and I moaned when he was inside of me.

"Emmett. Ughhhhh" I moaned while he started going faster. His moans got louder and louder, as were mine, until we both came together.

We laid there, catching our breathes. A couple minutes later we turned on our side and looked at each other. He was staring at me, like I was a God or something. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Before this, did you ever want to have kids?" He asked suddenly.

"I never really thought about it. But I'm sure if I did, kids would definitely be in the picture." I said

"It doesn't look like we have a choice now." He said in a sarcastic tone, while I giggled.

We both sighed, and continued to stare at each other.

"What about marriage?" He asked.

"What about it?" I said smiling.

"Do you ever think about that?" His curiosity always got the best of him.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. "Well, umm. I love you. And I'm pretty sure that you love me. So hopefully one day, we can get married. I don't really care. As long as I have you."

And when I opened my eyes there was no Emmett there. He was no where.

I sat up and turned on my light on the night stand.

And there was Emmett with one knee on the ground, holding an engagment ring.

"Rosalie, I don't think that one second passes without me thinking about you. Without your face going through my mind. Without your voice filling my head constantly. And I want you. I want all of you. Forever. Mine and only mine. I understand that we have a family coming, without any options. But I am telling you right now that I wouldn't want it any other way. Please. Marry me and be my wife."

I thought that my tears could have drowned the whole town. I nodded my head yes and held my hand out for him to put the ring on.

Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was my all too good for mushy romance. But I knew that this was my one true love. And I know that we will last a life time.

**Sorry it's so short. Thanks for everything! I am starting to write more and more so If I can just catch up with some things, i will be good. Sorry again. TTYL!**


	10. Apology

**I have some slightly bad news, and I want to apologize in advance. When I first started this story, I was in love with it, and this is my first story ever! But I hate that I just can't get into this story. I've tried. And I will sit at my laptop, for what seems like hours, and I cannot think of anything, and usually- I would have given it a day or two, then start over. But as you ALL know, I have given it a WHILE. So- If anyone is interested in taking my story, and running with it, I would love to give it to you. I just would like for whoever it is, to ask me. That way you have full permission and consent. This isn't my failure, it's a start i've made for someone else. I'm sorry if you are angry or upset, but no worries! I will still be writing away! Just something more intresting to me. **

** I love you all!**


End file.
